


Like Morning Follows Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, M/M, Songfic, angst angst angst, basically 6x10 to now (6x17), slight suicidal themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Go where you need toKnow I won't leave youI'll follow you like morning follows nightYou can run till your pain's throughOne thing I won't doIs to let you go alone to face the fightForgive and forget; yet Liam can't seem to do either, and Theo doesn't know how to do either.--songfic: like morning follows night - jeff williams ft. casey lee williams & lamar hall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **It is a requirement to listen to this song if you read this, just saying.**  
>  Jeff Williams - Like Morning Follows Night (i like rwby, fight me)
> 
> also angst is my favorite thing to write so i have no idea how long this turns out. Comment if you like it, I guess? It's a bit different.
> 
> Odd chapter numbers are Theo centric/Theo pov third-person limited, whereas even numbers are Liam. It's not first person, I HATE writing in first person. >:U

_You don't know what it's like to live in shadows_  
_Always regretting what you've done_  
_Spending time counting every little mistake_  
_Knowing it's always easier to run_

Manipulator. Liar. Murderer. 

Names and labels, pounding through Theo's head like a rhythmic drum. 

Theo didn't even know if he wanted to change, if he wanted to be part of their happy little family. How can you look into the eyes of a person you've tried to kill, and not feel the burn that creeps up into your throat. Scott didn't trust Theo, Malia _hated_ him, and Liam never ignored Theo's mistakes, the chimera knew they wanted him dead and back in the ground as soon as possible. Part of him wanted it, too.

How do you fix mistakes? How do you forgive yourself after everyone else does?

When Theo was barely old enough to walk, his mother would say that you are only human. 

The irony of it all now made Theo's blood run cold.

Empty halls and empty streets, free enough for Theo to wander aimlessly, back to his empty house, back to the lair of the Dread Doctors or to the frozen riverside. Every time he looks backwards, he doesn't see the person they pulled out of hell. He sees a perfect, authentic Theo. Evil, full of false charm hiding a perfect shroud of hate. He sees this version of him, the _real_ one.

So alone in the police station bathroom, hunters surrounding every square inch of the outdoor space, Theo stares at the mirror, but doesn't see himself. 

He sees a Theo crawling up from the depths of hell, scared and afraid. A Theo who was willing to take on an army to protect a person he barely cared about, or even wanted to care about.

He saw a Theo strangling a ghost rider to save someone else. 

A swift punch nailed the face head on in the mirror, shattering glass and leaving the perpetrator's knuckle a bloody mess. 

He was changing, and he was more afraid of it than any of Scott's pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapters are sort of pre-chapters???? the story legit starts in chapter 3 and picks up at the begining of 6x16 :v

_You don't have to spend your life looking backwards_  
_We've been through this over and over again_  
_You can't just wish it away_  
_The past is the past it will never change_  
_That was before, this is now_  
_And when we have a chance to make it better if we try_

Things were changing for everyone. It seemed an eternity ago that Liam was dangling off the roof of the hospital, clinging for dear life. He never even considered what life would be like without the pack, or the bite. 

Maybe Liam would've been on the other side of the gun pointed at him and his friends. Maybe he was the one beating up kids, hoping they'd bare fangs and claws in front of everyone.

No, he wouldn't, Anuk-ite or not. Liam was angry and hostile, but he knew how to forgive. He knew how to move on. He could see the humanity in everyone, even Monroe and Nolan. Lydia says he got it from Scott, making him feel proud and accomplished. He was becoming the true alpha's beta more and more each day. 

Liam had already forgiven himself for all the people he hurt, forgiven Corey for running away when they needed him, forgiven Hayden for leaving him to protect her own family. Part of him even forgave the hunters, especially Nolan. The fear flooding his eyes, the pure terror he possessed when he saw Liam. 

He forgave the kid who nearly killed him, so why couldn't he forgive the chimera who saved his life?

\--

After his fist connected with Theo's face in the station bathroom, he stormed out. Theo returned later, hands figeting uncomfortably. Upon a glance into the darkened room, everything seemed in place, except for the shattered mirror, stained red and cracked at perfect eye level with him. 

No one would give Theo a second chance, but somehow that broken reflection proved to Liam that he was sure as hell trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter!!! i sweared that the first two were introduction chapters :v
> 
> also this song is drop dead thiam fucking fight me

_Oh, but I will not endanger one more friend_  
_You're free to do the things you want_  
_But listen, so am I_  
_I made my choice_  
_And now I'm making mine_  
\--

When Theo stood behind Scott's pack at the station, flicking claws and bearing teeth, ready to fight his way out of whatever it took to save himself, his mind started speaking again.

It wanted so disgustingly badly to be selfish again. So that the only person he needed was himself, everyone else be damned. 

He told himself that he lied when he said hell had changed him, that whatever down there was worse than anything. He could never change, that was a truth that he knew perfectly well.

The scariest thing in Theo's life was that the serial sociopath had been left behind in hell when Liam dragged him up to their stupid little fight.

_Liam._

He meant every word he said, about leaving him behind in the hospital, and that his benefit was staying alive, and if that meant letting him die, then so be it. Even the words the younger spat back at him, that he was ready to leave him to die just as quickly, to use him for his own gain, made Theo feel more like himself. 

But then his mind went silent again. A snap and a drop of a pin, and he was slamming the keys of the elevator, pulling the beta through the doors and suddenly everything had changed.

_"I did all of this to keep you from being taken."_

So Theo ran. He ran and ran some more, trying to run away from change.

He ran away from the thought that he _cared_. That everything he had done wasn't to gain Scott's trust, or manipulate the alpha's friends. He did it because he really did care, the accidental redemption a side effect. 

He cared about people, and it started with shoving Liam into that stupid elevator and running headfirst, claws out, ready to protect his life.

_And his friends. He considered the beta and his true alpha and their pack his friends._

\--

The drive to the zoo to wait for Mason and Nolan was long and strenuous. Theo and Liam discussed the plan, and not much else. Theo had reverted to the self-sufficient asshole that didn't care about much other than his own self-preservation. He was making an almost impossible effort to keep that image up as of late. Of course, Liam didn't notice, he looked at Theo like he always did. Like the asshole he wanted to stick back into the ground.

Theo's heart dropped at the thought of that. Not at returning to hell, but the idea that it would be Liam doing it. 

He gripped the wheel a bit tighter, before blocking out the emotions flooding his head. His mind ran away again, pushing out the sentiment he felt for the beta, which he still didn't even understand. 

This plan was to distract the hunters, and if Liam got hurt in the process then as long as Theo left unscathed, it was a victory in the Chimera's eyes.

Theo glanced over at Liam shortly, leaning his head against the window, looking stressed but still maintaining the look of teenage boredom. 

He almost wanted to smile, like they weren't driving to their death right now, just two friends going to the zoo.

Liam shook his head up and glared and Theo.

"What's your deal?" He queued. Theo swallowed tightly. He hadn't done anything wrong and had no reason to feel guilty, but suddenly the car felt far too hot.

"Deal?" The chimera responded, keeping his composure.

"You've gone through like, twelve emotions in the past five minutes. You don't just smell anxious, you smell downright hysterical." Liam had folded his arms and began staring Theo down. The older kept his eyes glued to the road, trying his best to control his heart rate and body language. 

"We're all going through a lot right now, aren't we? You're doing it too." 

"Not like you. I couldn't smell it in the station, atleast not at first. It was there in the bathroom, and-" The beta paused, and Theo could swear he could hear ticking. "It was there the night Stiles came back, with the ghost riders."

Theo looked at Liam. He was staring directly at the former, blue eyes boring emotional holes into Theo's own. 

The two turned away from eachother, Theo trying desperately to focus on something on the road.

"Can I tell you something?" The youngest spoke. 

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." 

"Shut up."

There it was again. The almost-smile.

"All those things that I said at the hospital, I want you to know that whatever happens today..." Theo was certain he knew how this was going to go. He remembered all too well. He was the bait. 

"I won't leave you." Liam continued. 

At those words, Theo's mind started running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard what the fuck

He didn't know why he said that. He didn't even know if he meant it. But the moment the words left Liam's mouth, he swore he heard Theo's breath falter in his chest.

 _Go where you need to_  
_Know I won't leave you_  
_I'll follow you like morning follows night_  


The older lowered his eyes slowly, and Liam swore he almost made the chimera cry. 

Barely any emotion, Theo turned to Liam, eyes dark and almost angry.

"Why?" He huffed. Liam averted Theo's gaze, twisting his hands together in his lap. 

"You didn't leave me back at the hospital." 

Theo laughed under his breath, shaking his head. "We already talked about this, remember? You staying alive meant I stayed alive." Liam pointedly glared back at the older male, teeth gritting in frustration.

"What part of pushing me into an elevator and taking on a hoarde of supernatural kidnappers alone helps you stay alive?" Somehow, Liam knew he had struck a nerve. Theo's eyes widened and suddenly claws were out, digging into the steering wheel.

"I didn't-"

"No, you're right. I should have let you die back there."

"That's not-"

Liam turned to face the window again, watching the hues of green pass in blurs. "I'm sorry. I just thought that..." Liam began before trailing off back into his own thoughts. 

"What?" Theo's words were bitter, but Liam knew they had no malice behind them.

"I thought you were changing. Or, atleast trying to change. Which is why I said what I said, and I meant it, okay?" The werewolf turned at the exact moment Theo had, eyes locking suddenly. "I said I wasn't going to leave you, and I won't."

Theo retracted his claws and sighed. "Because you think I'm, _different_ now." 

"No, because I know that whatever it is you're doing, you're trying to do the right thing." 

Theo scoffed. The dilapidated zoo slowly pulled into their vision, Theo turned nervously into the gate as Liam unbuckled his seatbelt, giving Theo another confused glance.

"Just focus on the plan." Theo said, not even bothering to look at Liam as the two hurried out of the truck.

Liam huffed. Atleast he was talking about it, and that counted as progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up VERY soon! (like, an hour)
> 
> also sorry these are so short im shit at writing im so sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT WRITE LONG CHAPTERS ??? I hate writing why am i doing it

_You can run till your pain's through_ ****  
_One thing I won't do_ ****  
_Is to let you go alone to face the fight_ ****

Punching Liam wasn't exactly necessary to Theo's plan, but damn if he didn't want to after that talk in the car. Granted, half of the time he was hitting Liam, or vice versa, it was never really _necessary_ , but it was an easy route to relieve some tension between them, and a much more satisfying alternative to talking things out.

As he slashed out the front of Liam's shirt, he thought about what this would be like if he was fighting to kill him. The old Theo, the _real_ Theo would've made sure that slash was slow and agonizing for the beta. He would have drank in every cry and growl, relished in the feeling of having sheer power over someone else.

This Theo though, felt pretty damn bad about it, especially after the third nose break. The two watched the hunters flee to another part of the zoo to call back up, the chimera smiling slightly at the knowledge that his dumb plan worked. Liam, on the other hand, was still a bit irritated at being beaten up with such little notice- or altogether, really.

"Asshole." The younger spat, blood staining the concrete. They sauntered towards the exhibit systems, allowing them to hide efficiently at any given time. 

Theo simply shrugged. "It worked." He said, overstepping a large pile of rubble, just as Liam tripped over it and landed face first onto the ground. Theo snorted and extended a hand, to which Liam batted away, and stormed ahead. 

"We won't win any battle if we're having a civil war ourselves." Theo called out to the pouting beta. Liam whipped around, eyes flaring up in his face.

"Says the one who punched me in the face, unwarranted!" Snarling, Liam crowded Theo's space, anger building up, from something other than Theo or the hunters. Theo frowned, pushing the beta away.

"Still thinking about keeping me around?" The chimera narrowed his eyes. Liam flashed his teeth and turned around. Theo continued.

"So much for not leaving me."

Liam stopped dead, and glanced over his shoulder.

"This doesn't mean anything." Theo raised an eyebrow at that statement, folding his arms and leaning against the crumbling wall. 

Liam walked back to him, visibly less aggravated, and more scared, even looking worried.

"You're a fucking asshole and I'd love to shove that stupid smug expression of yours into a brick wall but that doesn't change what I said." Liam was inches away from Theo, breath hot and angry. Theo was taken aback.

"I'm still not leaving you, no matter what. Now shut up and follow me." 

And with that, Theo was certain things had changed. Liam wasn't going to let up. He was going to do everything in his power to keep Theo safe.

And that made the chimera physically sick, because his in the back of his mind, he didn't want Liam to leave him, ever.

_Hard to know where to turn when your life's a disaster_  
_Trying to start all over again_  
_So much shame, so much time that just feels _wasted__  
_Feeling like now could never make up for then_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession; that civil war vs war quote is from big time rush LOL sorry not sorry


End file.
